


Untitled

by Froglady15



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froglady15/pseuds/Froglady15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My *VERY LATE* submission for the Unnatural Lovers/We're Just Saiyan Think & Drink Challenge. Challenge required a personal experience with alcohol tailored to B&V. Set a few years post Buu. Bulma is feeling a little insecure after a little harmless teasing at a Kame House get together with the gang and Vegeta did not speak up to defend her. Full rules & explanation inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> My *VERY LATE* submission to the Think & Drink Challenge. 
> 
> The challenge was to be inspired by an event in the author’s life involving alcohol but adapting it to a situation featuring Bulma & Vegeta and someone had to be wearing green. My sincerest, deepest apologies that it is over a month late. *Hangs head in shame* but here it is. A more detailed explanation of the actual events will follow at the end of the story. 
> 
> Ps. it is called Untitled because I have been battling such bad writers block that not only is this bit a month and a half late but after I finished it this evening I sat in the bath for 45 minutes with a glass of wine pondering what to name it and still came up with nothing. So, it shall remain Untitled. Lol!

**_Untitled_ **

Word Count: 5710

Bulma studied herself closely in the mirror as she got out of her quick shower that evening and frowned at her reflection.

They had been out at Kame House for a much needed BBQ and hang out. It had been so long since the whole gang had gotten together; even Goku and Piccolo had shown up for a little while.

She'd had a good time, as usual, catching up with all her old friends. It was sad that they no longer saw each other unless someone took the initiative to organize something so that everyone could be included. 

It was nice to see Tien and Chauzu and Yajarobe; Krillin and 18 had shown up with little Marron as well. Chi-Chi and Goten had brought newly engaged Gohan and Videl with them; it was as if the whole crew were back together for a few hours and the feeling of nostalgia was bittersweet.

_When had everyone consciously made such drastic life choices that they weren’t constants in all of each other’s lives anymore_ , she wondered? While sad, it was comforting to know that no matter how much time had passed, when they all met together the feeling of friendship and comradery was just as strong as if they hadn’t gone more than a few days without speaking or seeing one another. That was what _real friendship_ was about, wasn’t it? Being able to pick up exactly where you left off no matter how long it had been since you had seen the other.

Oolong and Master Roshi were just as dirty minded as ever; _perhaps worse_ she thought being that it was pretty much just the two of them living out on that island with nothing else to do but watch old aerobics videos and not much else for social interaction but for the two of them. 

Yamcha was there with his latest fling, some swimsuit model. She seemed nice enough and of course she was drop dead gorgeous to boot. Bulma was happy he seemed to be really content with her and she had made the effort to converse with her and make her feel comfortable. Someone had to what with the perverted pig and old Roshi conveniently lurking around hoping for a bikini wardrobe malfunction at any moment!

It hadn't bothered her until Master Roshi and Oolong had started making Bulma the brunt of a joke about how she was getting older and while she still looked good for a woman of her age who had had two children, it was apparent that Yamcha had traded up and got younger and younger women to fawn all over him and had gotten the better end of the deal all these years with the revolving door of gorgeous models than if he had just stayed with Bulma.

At first it hadn't bothered her all that much until Yamcha started making his own digs at her about how she had somewhat let herself go, which was why he kept to the younger women around and then traded up before they started showing their age. Then what crossed the line was when one of them admonished that she should be taking better care of herself so Vegeta wouldn't decide to trade up as well. Being that he didn't seem to age, she needed to seriously consider starting to work on her physique and appearance to keep up with him.

She knew it was only a bit of harmless teasing most likely brought on by too much alcohol consumption; as always, the alcohol flowed freely at Kame House, sometimes a little too freely. 

As Bulma brutally scrutinized her appearance and body now, she truly thought she still looked really good and could not help but be offended by their digs. Sure her body had changed somewhat since birthing two children; and what with taking on more responsibilities at Capsule Corporation while caring for two kids, she did not have the time she once did to be so vain as to make sure she looked like a super model whenever she left her home; however to say that she had let herself go she felt was a whole lot unfair and she resented them for not only speculating on it but then the whole evening seemed to revolve around that topic for the rest of her visit. 

Bulma only used the best skin care products and cosmetics money could buy and her hair was still a naturally vibrant aquamarine blue. She thought she was still a knock out. She may no longer be a perfect ten like Yamcha's latest squeeze but as maturity began to set in, she had come to appreciate that brains were more important to beauty and she still had the best of both worlds working for her and therefore pegged herself at an eight or nine _at the very least_.

She huffed at her reflection and went downstairs, clad in a fluffy emerald green housecoat. Trunks had left with Goten and Chi-Chi for a sleep over and Bra had gone to bed as soon as they had come home so the house was nice and quiet.

Bulma decided to indulge in another glass of wine and a piece of left over chocolate cake her mother had made; she wasn't sure where Vegeta was, he had been at the get together but was typically quiet and kept to the sidelines. 

She hadn't been surprised that he hadn't said anything in her defense when everyone had been razing her but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed that he hadn't either. He usually didn't get involved with any of the petty disagreements when they came up. Even now, after all these years, he barely socialized. That didn't bother her, it was who he was after all. 

She just wished he had said something to them, anything. A single word from him and they would have dropped the subject all together. Sure Vegeta was accepted as one of them after all these years, but that didn't mean that some of the Z warriors weren't still afraid of him and walked on eggshells around him for fear of him unleashing his wrath on them. Especially after the Buu scenario, things were still sometimes strained when Vegeta was around. 

In any case, it would have been nice if he had said something to shut them up when they tried to include him in their cajoling. Instead his rolling his eyes and walking away only seemed to add fuel to their playful speculations and they had ran with the joke that it wasn't long before Vegeta found himself a younger and prettier upgrade like Yamcha had if he hadn’t already. 

So in her offence she had not spoken a word to him since they had left Kame House and she had not said anything to him when they had come home. She had even made him drive her and Bra home in the capsule vehicle, much to his displeasure; however while she wasn't exactly three sheets to the wind, she had drank enough that she still wasn't comfortable driving. Plus it was payback for him not coming to defend her. She had gotten home, put Bra to bed and hopped into the shower to wash herself of sand and sunscreen.

Bulma poured herself a nice, healthy glass of wine and took a sip, reveling in the sweet flavor and the silence of the house. 

She was still somewhat intoxicated from earlier on in the evening and knew that she would pay in the morning for indulging in one more glass of wine. "Whatever," she muttered to herself. "I'm a washed up lush and house wife. May as well act like one since I apparently _look_ like one."

What she didn't know was that she was being watched in the shadows of the darkened house. 

No, he had not stepped in and said anything in her defense. He hadn't felt he needed to. He never got involved in the ridiculous arguments and squabbles the humans got themselves into once they’d had a little too much to drink. It was always something and never anything worth arguing over and he never understood it so he never tried and never got himself involved in the midst of it. 

While he completely disagreed with their assessment and comments regarding his mate, he had thought she was beyond having hurt feelings over the musings of a few drunken fools. 

He stalked up behind her and helped himself to the remaining cake. 

"You sure you should be eating that?" He asked teasingly, looking for any reason to bait her into an argument, especially since he could tell from her current body language that she was in an especially foul mood.

She looked wide eyed at him and had to resist reaction not to dump the contents of her wine glass all over his head. That would wipe that evil smirk off his face real quick. How _dare_ he! 

Instead of raising to his baiting, she sighed, took her glass of wine and went back upstairs; it wasn't worth wasting good wine over and she wasn't going to indulge him in a verbal spar.  

"Where are you going?" He asked her in an amused tone. 

"Fuck off!" She hissed at him as she headed up the stairs in a huff.

Vegeta smirked deviously at himself as he dug into the rest of the chocolate cake. As he did so, he wondered why she was so upset. He was only teasing her. Usually when he taunted her she came back with an equally insulting remark and so would commence the back and forth insults and name calling that initiated the beginning stages of verbal foreplay and usually the banter eventually ended them up in the bedroom where they would work out their differences. That was always how it was between them, why would today be any different? 

Surely she wasn't actually upset and hurt by those idiots, was she? 

How many times had he worshipped her body from head to toe, reveling in the softness of her skin and feminine curves of her body? Sure her body was changed since she had given him two children but he did not see them as bad changes. If anything, her breasts were fuller and her hips more rounded giving her the ideal hourglass figure. Her stomach may not be as tight and taught as it once was, but it was still flat and she could still wear anything she wanted. Half of the slinky dresses she chose to wear clung to her body like a second skin and he thought she looked exceptional and not like a woman who had gone through two pregnancies. 

If anything, he liked the changes in her body and thought the whole conversation to be so silly it wasn't worth him commenting on, let alone even a second thought now that they were home.

Vegeta frowned to himself and set aside his evening snack in favor of checking on his woman. Surely she wasn't that insecure, was she?  

He made it upstairs to their bedroom. The door was closed; a bad sign, he mused. Usually she had it closed, but open just a crack so all he had to do was push it and it would open quietly; a routine they had adopted when they had begun their affair and he would train into the early morning hours. She only closed her door completely when she was pissed at him.

Vegeta shrugged and entered the room regardless of whether she was angry at him or not.

The lights were out in the room and it had looked as though she had gone to bed. 

He stealthily ripped the comforter off of her, tossing it to the side before he crawled into bed on top of her and attacked her mouth before she had the chance to shriek at him and turn him away. 

Bulma cried out in objection but her cries were muffled as his mouth covered hers. 

She smacked him on his chest and shoulders as hard as she could, which wasn't very hard. He chuckled against her mouth and playfully pinned one of her hands on the pillow beside her head. 

"You know, some would take offence to their mate trying to attack them while attempting to romance them," he growled in an amused tone in her ear. "But since it's you, it's just cute."

"Romance my ass, Vegeta!" She snarled, a slight slur in her speech. "The _only_ romancing I have ever gotten from you is _Suck my tongue, woman_."

He laughed as his other hand skillfully undid the front of her house coat.

"I'm serious, Vegeta," she whined, pushing his hand away instead of smacking him. "Just leave me alone. Go train yourself into a coma or something."

"Hmmmm," he grunted. "Not a bad idea, however I believe that there is something else that requires my immediate attention."

"Whatever," she pouted.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked, skimming a hand down the length of her bare flesh. 

"Nothing, just go away; I'm not in the mood."

Vegeta sat up on his knees, now straddling her prone form and raised an eyebrow as he looked down at her. "Since when are _you_ not in the mood?"

"Since everyone I know is an asshole," she whined.

"Which is why you have me." He stated plainly.

"I don't know why I keep you around," she pouted. "You're the biggest asshole of them all."

He smirked at her and bent down to kiss her; this time, she kissed him back. "Let me show you one of the reasons why you keep me around," he growled deeply against her mouth. 

Before she could object, he began showering her body with licks, nips and kisses. Where his mouth couldn’t go, his hands roamed and caressed her body with the utmost care and tenderness. 

It was a nice change to his usual rough and rushed foreplay. It wasn't very often he took his time with her. 

She squirmed, gasped and moaned contentedly as his mouth made the journey south towards her nether regions and without delay, he prodded her with his fingers and devoured her center almost relentlessly until she screamed out her release.

When he knew she was finished, he leaned up and kissed her deeply. 

Still trembling from the aftershock, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. 

She hitched a leg around his hip and remembered he was still fully clothed; she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressing against her waist.

She slipped a hand down the front of his pants, gripping him boldly and began stroking him slowly for a few moments before he removed her hand and pinned it above her head.

"I will tell you this now and only one time seeing as you are inebriated and will most likely not remember in the morning," he said to her.

"Hey, I'm not drunk!" She objected.

He smirked down at her, knowing that she was fairly wasted. "Either way, _you_ are my mate. I chose _you_. I _only_ choose the best."

"Oh, I _know_ I'm the best!" She giggled in her current state. 

"Listen up, I am trying to be serious," he growled. "There is no one else I would ever take and I would never set you aside for another,” he said seriously in a tone that meant the topic was not up for further argument. “The Weakling is an idiot.”

“I know, Yamcha’s a moron,” she sighed. “That doesn’t mean his comments hurt any less though. I mean what the fuck does that mean; _oh, that’s why I only date younger women because I only like them in their prime_.” She said in a mock male tone. “Whatever. Like he’s still in his prime.”

"Why would it matter to you what he thinks?" He asked. "Unless you still harbor feelings for him."

She looked at him oddly, noting the tone of his voice and hard look in his eyes. _Is he jealous_ she wondered? If he was, this was the first time ever he had ever given her that impression. "No, I don't hold on to anything like that where Yamcha is concerned."

"Then why does this upset you so?"

"I don't know, well I do, but you wouldn't get it."

"Try me."

"Well, every girl with an ex-boyfriend wants that ex to regret letting them go. Even if she's completely over him and is happy and found someone better," she explained quietly, feeling silly for even talking about something so stupid. "No matter how over them you are, sometimes you kind of still want them to look at you and think _Damn, I screwed up. Look what I missed out on_. You know?"

He shook his head; no, he didn’t know. Instead of fessing up to that, he asked; "How do you know he does not think that already?"

"Are you kidding me?" She snorted. "Have you seen the women he brings with him on these little get togethers?" 

He shrugged. "So what. Have you ever noticed how he looks at you when he thinks that no one, myself especially, is not looking?"

"Whatever," she laughed tipsily. "You're just saying that because you want to get laid, Vegeta."

"Believe what you want," he shrugged again, wondering why he was even still bothering with this stupid conversation with his drunk mate; it was giving him a headache and he was now wishing he had not gone out of his way to find out what was troubling her. However, after the Buu incident, he had decided he would make more of an effort at this role of attentive spouse he was supposed to be playing. Most of the time he found it to be not so difficult but every once in a while he found himself in a perplexing situation, like this, and he had no idea how to respond or deal with his mate. The female species on this planet was still an enigma to him even after all these years.

He was just about to leave to go train when she grabbed on to him. "Just don't go nowhere." She slurred sleepily. 

“I am going to train,” he replied gruffly.

“No!” she sighed. “I meant don’t go away for good and everything will be fine.”

"Idiot. Where would I go?" He asked with a heavy sigh of impatience now at her needy drunkenness. 

"Hmm, that's right, buddy," she giggled, looking at him oddly. “What is it?” 

"I always wondered why you never went back to the Weakling?" He asked suddenly before he could think better of himself.

"Pffft!" She snorted. "Why would I ever do that when I had you?"

He frowned at her. "After you became pregnant with Trunks we were not _together_ as you would put it."

"That may be but I always knew I had you," she boasted arrogantly.

“You did, did you?” he replied in amusement.

"You'd leave but always come back. Ok, we weren't together like we are now and we didn’t hook up again or try to work on things until after the Cell Games and it was hard at times but I knew that it would be worth it to wait for you. I know I could have probably gotten Yamcha back but I didn't _want_ him. I wanted _you_. 

"But why?" He asked. It had always nagged at him. "You could have been happy enough with him; I have not always been the most reasonable person to have around and I did not fully appreciate that until after Buu."

"I don't know why," she shrugged. "Yamcha is a good guy and maybe we could have been okay but he wasn't you."

Vegeta gave her a blank look, still not satisfied with her answer. 

"I'm a very fussy woman, Vegeta; like you, I only expect the best," she sighed. "Yamcha showed me aces but you had a royal flush. How could I resist?"

He smirked at her. While he did not understand the reference where the cards were concerned, that she referred to him as royalty was an acceptable enough explanation for him at the moment. “Hmmn, if I could, I would make you a queen," he said. "I would have conquered and given you any planet of your choosing at one time." 

"I wouldn't have wanted that; well, maybe the queen part but not you killing anyone to give it to me."

"While I am not proud of it anymore, you should have seen me in my prime." He bragged.

"I _did_ see you in your prime," she answered. "You're in your prime now."

He smirked at her; he supposed she was right. 

"You're the best you’ve ever been right now," she said with a yawn. "You're stronger than ever, you have a family; you have learned to be a great husband and father, even if you don't like anyone else to know that.

"And if you're not in your prime now because of your freakish Saiyan genetics, then I think the best is yet to come." She yawned, the alcohol making it difficult to stay awake any longer. 

She reached for him but he pulled away. How was it that his effort to comfort and console her had been turned around and she had made him feel better about himself?

“Where are you going?” she moaned, by this point half asleep.

“To train,” he said, getting up off their bed.

“You don’t want to take further advantage of me?” she snorted. “I’ll let you do whatever you want.”

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed; he did not like it when she was inebriated and was thankful it was not a regular occurrence. “Get some sleep or you will be sick in the morning and do not expect me to have any sympathy for you.”

She grumbled something in an inaudible slur as sleep began to take its hold of her and he left their bedroom, heading straight for the gravity room to train his sexual frustration away. Since when did he put her sole satisfaction ahead of his own?

Never. That’s when.

The next morning, Bulma woke up with her head pounding but that seemed to be the worst of it; not nearly as bad as she had remembered thinking she would be.

She smiled as she noticed the large mug of water placed on her night stand and felt Vegeta sleeping at her side; he had actually been thoughtful enough to being her a glass full of water in the largest glass they had in their kitchen?

Still smiling to herself at his thoughtfulness despite knowing how much he loathed it when she over indulged in alcohol, no matter how occasionally, she sat up to reach for it. It was then that the room began to spin and she realized that she may be in worse shape than she had originally thought.

Instead of laying back down to her beckoning pillow, she forced herself to chug down at least half of it before laying back down or in an hour she would really regret it.

She smiled again and curled up next to Vegeta, remembering the kind yet uncharacteristic words he had spoken to her last night. Sure she had been drunk, but she hadn’t been _that_ drunk.

As she felt sleep coming to her again, she also felt silliness at her petulant behavior. She didn’t care about who Yamcha was with or why he felt it necessary to choose young models. What did it matter? She was perfectly happy and content with her life with Vegeta and she knew Vegeta would never be so frivolous as to leave her for some younger hotter woman any more than she would leave him for some young hunk.

What amazed her as her memory became less clouded was that he actually tried to comfort her. That was a rarity and she was sorry that she had been intoxicated for it when for once he had said something truly meaningful to her.

She was about to fall asleep when she felt him shift over, pulling her into his arms and bringing her close. 

“You aren’t sick?” he asked groggily, still tired from his late training session; he had only come to bed a few hours ago.

“No, surprisingly. Thanks for the water. Hey, what was that about last night?" She asked sleepily, turning around in his arms so she could look at his face.

“What?” he grunted, hoping to completely side skirt the issue.

“You _know_ ,” she whispered, her face flushing and her stomach flipping at the memory of him selflessly pleasuring her and not wanting anything more.

He was quiet for a long moment as he collected his thoughts; even he was not sure how to explain his actions last night. “I like watching you squirm,” he said awkwardly. “It gives me a sense of accomplishment.”

“I know _that_ ,” she sighed in frustration. Vegeta did have a tendency to be selfish between the sheets but he still always made sure she was fulfilled. It just never happened that she did not have a chance to reciprocate the pleasure towards him. “Last night was different though.”

"I wanted to try and make you feel better than you for some reason think you are worth," he said finally. "Fuck the Weakling. I do not use his name because after his conduct and comments last night, he deserves to be blasted. I may not have come to your aid, but I do not like that he upset you." 

She smiled at him. "You do make me feel good. And it wasn't just him, they were all razzing me."

"Hmmmm," he grunted. "I may be an insufferable bastard at times but I am aware when you are upset and I do not like it."

"I know you care," she sighed, hugging him. " _However_ , it would be nice though if one day you showed it just a _teensy tiny_ bit to the rest of them?" She said in a mock hopeful tone, knowing that he would never do that. While it sometimes bothered her when they were out that he never openly showed even a fraction of fondness or affection for them, behind closed doors he usually more than made up for it and she was alright with that now that she was sober and had slept on the events of the previous night. 

"Alright, which one of them would you like for me to dismember next time?"

"Don't be silly," she snorted. 

"It is not anymore more ridiculous than you asking me to shower you with unnecessary displays of affection for the benefit of a few humans who's opinions mean nothing to me," he shrugged. "What better evidence of my affections than to tear the arm off of the individual who made my mate cry all because of a thoughtless comment?" 

“We were all three sheets to the wind, Vegeta. It was just a stupid conversation brought on by way too much alcohol.” She giggled at him. Despite knowing he was only joking around with her, she was reminded once again that he was not of this world.

“Hmmn,” he grunted.  

"So if I was a Saiyan and we were on your planet, would that would be your way of showing affection, tearing up some poor guy for saying something thoughtless?" she asked playfully.

He nodded once. "I would see entire planets and races burn by my hand if that was what you wanted." 

"That's terrible, Vegeta." She said seriously, shuddering at the thought. "Too bad I never met you before your life experiences tainted your way of thinking."

"It is a shame I did not meet you when my title meant something," he shrugged, remembering their conversation from the previous night. She was right, he _was_ in his prime of life _now_ ; not back then. However it was a shame that he had nothing to show for on his end in terms of a title or being able to properly provide for her and their children. 

"Hmm. What would have happened if you'd have come here when I was like 16 and on the hunt for the Dragonballs for the first time? What if you'd come to look for Goku then? Would I have caught your eye back then?" She asked jokingly, obviously expecting a positive response.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you actually require a response to that?" He asked dryly. "I do not think you would have been too keen on meeting me back then."

"Well, I wasn't exactly keen on meeting you when I finally _did_ have a run in with you," she rolled her eyes. "But you'd have been younger."

"Younger, yes, but not someone you would have wanted to run in to. I would have been more ruthless, more driven and less likely to spare your life simply because you were of no threat to me or because you were an attractive female," he said coolly. It was not often he spoke of his life before coming to earth; in fact it had only been in recent years that he had begun to tell her about the odd detail here or there from his past.  

Once upon a time, if he happened to tell her anything about his past because he happened to be in a rare chatty mood, he would tell her in a tone that indicated that he was proud of his past. She'd never been sure if he'd acted that way because he thought he was impressing her by his behavior or because he got off on shocking her with his worldly and vicious ways. In any case, she never let it deter her from trying to get to know him. Now, almost 15 years since they had gotten together, when he did open up to her there was no underlying pride and joy in his deeds; only regret and shame. 

"Yea, but I was quite the hot little fire cracker back then," she brushed off playfully. 

"I don't doubt that," he snorted. Truthfully, it had crossed his mind on occasion what he would have done with her if he had found her when he was 18 or 19 years of age; honestly, he didn’t know, and the thought troubled him. 

"You'd have been charmed by my good looks, charm and feistiness," she said positively. 

"Perhaps," he shrugged, deciding to leave it at that instead of dwelling on the unknown; besides that, he had complimented and flattered her ego enough in the last twelve hours that he decided he did not need to shower her with more compliments. "I may have decided to take you with me for myself once I had destroyed this place."

"You wouldn't have done that." She brushed off.

"Woman, after all of this time your ignorance never ceases to amaze me. I was not a reasonable man in my youth. I would have just as soon as killed anyone who was of no use to me as I would someone who was standing in the way of something I had set my sights set on and knowing you and your stubbornness and big mouth, it would have largely depended on what type of mood I had been in at the moment that would have sealed your fate. I would have either been amused or irritated."

"Nothing much has changed then," she snickered. "You're always either amused or irritated with me."

He growled at her. 

"Alright, I get it, I get it; you were a bad ass who'd have probably put me in my place," she sighed, frustrated that their pleasant conversation had turned to a not so nice direction. “I’m glad we are together now though. I love you.” She said, sitting up to kiss him but moaned as the room began to spin again.

As she reached for the mug of water on her night stand, their bedroom door was flung open and before she could react, there was a mop of blue hair bouncing on their bed.

“Bra, please hunny, don’t!” Bulma begged.

“Why?” The toddler asked, jumping again on the bed.

“Because, sweetie, mum isn’t feeling well.”

Bra was still a moment and looked at her mother a moment before questioningly looking at Vegeta for verification.

“Your mother is ill because she drank too much turtle water from the old man yesterday,” Vegeta replied with a wicked smirk.

“The turtle guy, with the glasses?” she asked, all wide eyed.

“Yes,” Vegeta nodded.

“I drank lots and lots of water that he gave me yesterday and I’m fine, see?” she said, jumping on their bed again as though to demonstrate that she was far from sick.

Bulma groaned as she lay back down and curled herself up in a ball; up until now, she hadn’t felt nauseous. “Bra, please don’t.”

Vegeta smirked at her and gracefully swept the bouncing child into his arms so quickly and smoothly that Bulma was envious. “It is early, let’s sleep a little longer so that your mother feels better,” he said quietly to her. “If you do, I will take you to the park later today.”

“Really?” she asked excitedly, practically bouncing again.

“Yes, really, but you need to be quiet and still.” He said seriously.

Bra nodded, wide-eyed and settled in between her parents.

_Thank you,_ Bulma mouthed to him gratefully, chugging the rest of her water down and snuggling back into bed with her husband and daughter, lacing her fingers with one of Vegeta’s hands that were resting on Bra. “I know you aren’t going anywhere and I think the best is yet to come for both of us.”

“Hmmn,” he grunted awkwardly, not wanting to get back into discussing _feelings_. As it was, he had said too much and wondered briefly for a moment if he himself had consumed too much _Turtle Water_ that he had lowered himself to say the things he had last night and this morning?

With that final thought, he dozed off contentedly with his two women. He could worry about saving face later on in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a somewhat humorous personal story involving alcohol and a conversation with my husband. Though it was he who was drunk and I was not. I’d had a bit of an emotional moment the day before with some well-meaning but unkind comments from someone with regards to an ex of mine from years ago. (Let me assure you all, he does NOT hang out with supermodels and has gained about 200 pounds since we split 12 years ago but a few of my mom’s friends were talking about how I should have married him instead of my husband whom I have been happily married to for 9 years and I kind of flew off the handle by some of the ignorant remarks) Anyway, my hubby had the day off the next day and had drank way too much while playing his video games on his own all afternoon so this little piece was inspired by a conversation I had with him via text message. My husband isn't the most romantic or good at comforting an emotional wife so he texted me out of the blue something to the effect of "I'll say this now cause I'm drunk and won't have it in me once I sober up so here it is…." Ha haa! It was a sweet and adorable gesture and very unexpected. Let’s just say it made the rest of my afternoon at work. So I took screen shots of the conversation since it is so rare for him to have a mushy moment like that and I will admit I did use some of that for this piece- I will let you all decide for yourselves what was fact and what was embellished for the purpose of this aside from the obvious.
> 
> In any case, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
